Rumors
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Riddick and Kira have secret and somehow the merfs know.Riddick has his suspicions and to be sure, he goes to confirm them.But the man has his plans, his skills, and the secret of the outlaw Richard B. Riddick.Just what is so precious to Riddick?


**Rumors**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Hey, I know I shouldn't be uploading a story because it's been who knows long since I updated my other stories but I'm starting, key word, starting to think about my Beyblade story Legend of the Wolves. Check it out if you're into anime.

**Chapter One**

Riddick climbed down ropes and swung around metal bars of the Creamatoria prison heading toward the second to the last floor. On the fourth level iron path, he grabbed a rope a slid down until he settled on the second floor and crawled back into the shadows of the overhang cliff wall. A man about 5'5" with short, brown, curly hair walked down the stairs from the third to the second floor. Riddick removed his black goggles covering his silver eyes and when the man saw the eyes, he stopped where he was.

"What do you want, Riddick?" asked the man.

Riddick stood up and walked out of the shadows of the wall, glaring into the man's eyes. "You're starting rumors again, Roux." (Roux is just a prisoner but a prisoner that is like a magazine reporter. A gossiper).

"Yeah, right," laughed Roux leaning up against the guard rail. Riddick's narrowing eyes gave hints he wanted an explanation. "Riddick, my gun would already have my life if I did. Just so your gun wouldn't, and, that's if I started any rumors."

"You're sure?" asked Riddick with doubt.

"Yes," Roux sighed.

Riddick sighed and starred up the prison's shaft to the glass elevator where his custom home was built and a shadow moved across the room. "Roux, you're the only person who knows my biggest secret and I checked the scanner for bounties for outlaws and both my name and my secret were included. How do you explain that?"

"Lucky guess? I don't know Riddick. But I know I didn't tell anybody." Roux said with an increasing smirk on his face. Since Riddick was still focused in the up direction, he took his chance, and drew his hand gun, cocking it the moment it was aimed at a perfect angle at Riddick. "Listen up hotshot. This gun is fully loaded and you're on the bad end of it."

"You really don't want to do this Roux," Riddick warned with a deep voice barely glancing over his left shoulder.

"Oh shut up! Put your hands up and don't move an inch or I'll shot you on spot." Roux started walking over to the wall where a rope was rolled and hung.

"Why don't you?" Riddick asked raising his hands slowly and shifting weight over to his left foot.

"Because if I have the big boy of this prison at the muzzle of my gun, I'm gonna enjoy it." He unwound the rope from the hook on the wall while keeping his gun pointed at Riddick. He stood silent and Roux, one at a time, forcefully tied his hands behind his back smiling as he felt Riddick's hands grow cold.

"If you don't want me to slip out, I suggest you use less rope," said Riddick as cool as a cucumber.

"Shut up. I'm not falling for that," Roux said tying Riddick's last wrist. He spun his hostage around and starred into his silver eyes. "I was a bounty hunter Riddick. Before I came here and before you caught me, outlaws always used that trick."

"I'm serious. If you use less rope more circulation will be cut off and I won't have as much slack to slip through." Riddick saw Roux's eye twitch and his hands shake as his frustration level slowly rose. Riddick turned around and shook his hands as he said, "come on Roux. Who caught you and brought you here with the same trick."

Roux growled and untied the knot. He unwound the rope to where only Riddick's hands were only tied together by a single loop. He retied the knot tighter and gave another frustrated growl as he backed away.

"That's about right. I would've used a different knot though..." Riddick trailed off and Roux's gun fired a shot clipping Riddick's left ear, but, he still remained calm.

"Shut up!" Roux shouted. He hit Riddick upside the head with the butt of the gun which almost flipped him over the edge of the railing. Roux put his hand around the back of Riddick's neck and kept him hanging over the edge. He shot off three shots and, a few seconds later, prisoners from the all the levels came out of their cells to see what's going on. "You all see who this is?" Roux shouted through the shaft pointing his muzzle toward Riddick.

Murmurs and gasps instantly filled the shaft and Riddick started to struggle with breathing. The rail, which he was being kept upon, started pressuring his lungs. Not to mention Roux's ever increasing grip on his neck.

"He's my prisoner," Roux continued with a proud tone. He cocked his gun and aimed it again. "All in favor of getting out of this hell, come with me, and let's decide what we should do with this hombre."

Three men came running down the iron path like rabid dogs and surrounded Roux. "We're coming with you Roux. As for what to do with him I say hang him by the rope in the shaft," said man one.

"No, remember he's worth more alive then dead," said Roux. "I say we hang high on that bar and go fetch a fleet of Merfs." They all laughed and Riddick took a deep breath against the rail.

"Let's just kill him. It wouldn't be worth it to keep him alive if we die on the way getting the Merfs. He has a reputation of being able to escape out of everything," said man two.

"Not this time. He's got nothing on him to escape with," said Roux. Not soon after that did Riddick put up a small fight against the four men but they succeeded in raising him by his wrists off the ground. "Later Riddick. We'll be back for that bounty soon."

"I should warn you getting through to the surface won't be easy," said Riddick, silver eyes showing no fear. He smiled and looked away towards the women on the lower floor.

"What do you mean Riddick?" asked Roux. "Oh wait. You mean your puppy dog. We'll shoot him dead, don't worry about it." He laughed with a pat on Riddick's back.

"I mean by my security. She won't let you through. A shot to the right and a shot to the left... and your dead."

"She? You got yourself a woman up there? I didn't know hotshot outlaw Richard B. Riddick were capable of loving anybody," said the third man with a confused look.

"Don't worry we'll kill her too and you're right. She's just his cook. There's nothing special about her." Roux with a smug look. "You need to stop giving away your strategies Riddick," said the four men ran up the stairs going up and up and smiling and laughing as they prepared to escape.

_Don't let them Kira. _Riddick thought looking up.

A huge spiked dog figure laid on a king size bed in a round room, sleeping soundly. He sat up immediately, shook his spikes, and turned red when he heard unfamiliar male voices.

A young woman with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair, looked up from the book she was reading and starred at the spiky dog. "What is it Ulueg?" she asked the growling animal. Heavy knocks followed by pounds quickly turned into gun shots. Ulueg hit the door barking and flaring his spikes and Kira hit the floor. She went for her rifle in the wall set gun rack and cocked it and the shots and pounding ceased. "Slowly open the door and show yourself," she commanded standing up. Then she whispered, "Ulueg, get back."

The quickly blew open and no one stood in the doorway. Ulueg looked at her and she nodded and he stalked toward the door. He was careful, using stealth tricks taught to him by Riddick. He sniffed around the frame of the door and stuck out his head, not seeing anything. Then he strolled out the door and looked around. There was about three minutes before gun shots were firing again and he ran back uninjured.

Kira ran around the doorway and shouted as she shot rapidly in the direction of the offending bullets. She continued until her barrel was empty and she stopped shouting, inhaling deeply. "Ulueg, go check it out," she commanded. "I'll watch your back." As Ulueg stealthily walked the iron path, Kira watched Ulueg's back and occasionally hers.

"Hey Kira."

She swung around only to find a hand gun pointed at her head. Ulueg flared and prepared to pounce but three men had him covered with their guns.

"Roux! What are you doing?" she asked with her rifle pointed, fingers tickling the trigger.

"This is such a disappointment," he complained falsely. "Riddick said one shot left, then right and I'd be dead."

"Riddick? What'd you do with him?"

"Oh don't worry. He's just hanging around," said the second man.

"Knock 'em," said the first man.

Roux grabbed Kira's rifle, flipped around, and hit her in the face with the barrel of it. Then used the butt of his gun to swipe across her face, knocking her out. Ulueg tried fighting back but soon a rifle barrel struck him hard. The four men tied them both up and laid them on the ground of the elevator floor.

"What time is it?" asked the third man.

Roux looked at Kira's kitchen clock. "Ten 'til ten. Which means the sun is down and we can cross the plain so we can get to the hanger."

"A risk not making it? Roux, that's crazy talk," the second man.

"Even Riddick barely made it when he escaped that one time," said the first man.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I never caught your names. Not to change the subject or anything," said Roux casually.

"My name Sisist," said the first man.

"Rougar," said the second man.

"Waylon," said the first man.

"So Rougar," said Roux crossing his arms and sighing. "Do you want to keep this going? Because we can and burn the daylight we have and risk Riddick breaking free with no one to watch him, and he kill us broad side, not to mention Kira and that mutt will be awake to help him. Do you want that?"

"No, Roux. Your right. Let's go before the sunrise hits," said Rougar quickly.

"Good."

Not until the band of four was and two hours gone, did Ulueg and Kira slowly start to wake up. "Ulueg," Kira quietly said when she heard the animal's moan. "Bite me free."

Ulueg thrashed and thrashed until his nose touched Kira's wrist rope. He bit and nibbled and Kira snapped them with her muscularly arms. She untied Ulueg and he gladly rose do his feet, kinda like a horse does when it falls over.

"We have to find Riddick," she said suddenly.

Down on the second floor, Riddick was still "hanging" out. His head drooped. He had heard the gun shots, Ulueg's growls, Kira's screams, and a loud aircraft pass over the prison. So many people gathered round secretly and many of them had guns that they hid when they were captured.

A growl was heard from above. Riddick and everyone else starred up seeing a raging red dog running down the winding iron path and a woman aiming a rifle (another rifle) at them. Riddick laughed and climbed up the chain holding him, flipping onto the metal bar and cut his rope along the edge. Kira unleashed a fury of bullets and blood spewed out of a few selected people.

"Just a suggestion, but I think it would be smart to flee," said Riddick pulling his goggles over his eyes. "It's about to get brighter in here." Riddick jumped down and Ulueg was there to meet him. Kira had already reloaded and was ready to fire another set when a stealthy and a quick Riddick grabbed her rifle. "Save that for Roux and the three others."

Riddick walked behind her and Ulueg kept rubbing his head against his master's hand. Kira growled and kicked the rail shouting, "Damn it!" She saw everyone below starring at her. "Consider you all lucky!"

"Kira!" Riddick called warning her with a deep voice.

"What happened?" she asked when she caught up with Riddick.

"I went to find Roux and him and those three other men turned on me," he said simply.

"They escaped," Kira said with dismay.

"Don't worry. They'll be back." They reached the glass elevator room and he walked over to the draw board in the floor leading to the tunnels to the hanger. "They'll be back the only reason I'm not dead is because they wanted the bounty for my head. Come on Ulueg."

"So they're at the hanger and they're flying to find a Merf fleet to come get you," said Kira following Riddick and Ulueg down the stairs.

"Exactly. It depends on if they made it. If I know Roux he wanted to show off and try to cross the terrain to get to the hanger."

"So if one of the ships is gone that means they survived."

"Nice guess. And if they did, we're going after them."

"Why? They're just going to come back. Let's just kill them and the Merfs all at once," Kira asked with frustration.

"Kira," Riddick said when he put his hand on the hangers door. "Roux, knows about our biggest secret and if we don't kill him before he tells the Merfs, then your life is in jeopardy."

"I don't you to back up my ass," she said proudly opening the hanger door. They both looked out into the hanger and Kira could only say one word. "Shit."


End file.
